1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to fabrics used in the papermaking industry. More particularly it relates to felts used in the wet section of a papermaking machine.
2. Background of the Invention
During the papermaking process, felts are used to dewater the paper web. The felts undergo severe environmental stresses, i.e., changes in temperature, pressure, humidity, etc. Despite these changes, the felts must retain compaction resistance, resiliency, wear resistance, dimensional stability and ability to uniformly distribute pressure. Various felts have been developed to meet these demands, however none have been found to be completely satisfactory.